Forget-Me-Not
by xLazy-Brunette
Summary: Memories are the most important things in life. Whether it be your first Christmas, or maybe you're first bike ride ... what seems to be another fun night at 2J, turns out to be a worry fest for James, Logan, and Carlos. Forget about the smoothies, is Kendall going to be all right?
1. Nightlight

**Chapter 1:** **Nightlight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

Another normal day at the Palmwoods, the four boys were caught up in some dome hockey. James and Logan in the current lead. "Carlos, block the shot, BLOCK THE SHOT-"

"OHHHHH!" Logan and James yelled in unison as they held hands together and did their happy dance. Right after, regretting it and agreed to never do it again.

"Oh, come on!" Kendall shouted, bummed that he and Carlos didn't win. "You CLEARLY cheated. Can I have ONE happy memory in my life?"

"We did not," James stated. He then shrugged and said, "Hey, good memories, bad memories. Be glad you can remember these moments in our lives."

Kendall sighed, and nodded. James was right, all of those funny memories with Logan, James, and Carlos aren't worth forgetting. "Like that time when we were ten, James lost his favorite hair magazine and cried for an hour," he said with a chuckle.

"HEY, that magazine series was discontinued and it was the last one I had! I HAD A REASON TO CRY,"

"Or that time that Logan sleep talked to the girl of his dreams at summer camp," Carlos smirked.

"OKAY, WE GET IT," Logan huffed. "Memories are funny. Okay."

All four laughed, enjoying themselves in the apartment 2J. Memories are made everyday, including the ones you want to forget ... Some can easily be forgotten. Be careful for what you forget, might be important.

"Hey, who wants a smoothie? I'm craving some blueberries right now," Kendall rubbed his hands together, awaiting the answers from his friends. Carlos, as always, said he wanted a mango smoothie, Logan wanted a strawberry smoothie, and James wanted a cherry smoothie. Kendall smirked and nodded at his best friends, walking towards the door to exit.

"Wait," Logan said, "Be safe, Kendall."

"I will, don't worry."

* * *

Walking out of the smoothie joint, Kendall held the four drinks in his arms. It was quite dark out, the sky was empty of stars. The cold wind brushed against Kendall's skin, making him have a little shiver. It was quiet, too. No one was really around. Every once and a while a car might pass by, but this started to freak Kendall out. Once he arrived at his car, he tried reaching for the keys in his pocket, but was having a hard time doing so. He set the smoothies on the ground for a quick second while he unlocked the car.

One problem ...

the keys were inside the car. Kendall cursed under his breath. Great. He whipped out his phone and called James. He heard a strange noise behind him ... looking back, he saw nothing. He shrugged it off.

"_Kendall, hey buddy. Need something?_" James picked up.

Kendall again, heard something. It was almost like the sound of footsteps, but it has to be the trees, right? "James, I uhh ... locked myself outside of the car," Kendall let out an embarrassed laugh. He could feel his face turning red. "Could you possibly come here with mama knight's car and help me?"

"_All right, stay put. We'll be there soon._"

"Okay, bye James." he hung up, slipping his phone into his pocket. Kendall's breath fogged up the window. As it unfogged, he could see his reflection.

Another face was seen in the reflection with a grin that gave Kendall a chill up his spine. Kendall's eyes grew wide with fear. He shoved his hand in his pocket for his phone, but it was too late. The nameless man hit Kendall at the back of the head with the butt of a pistol. Kendall's vision flashed black, and his vision faded. Kendall Knight was unconscious.

The man pulled a syringe out of his pocket that was filled with a clear liquid. He inserted it into Kendall's upperarm, and pushed the unknown drug into his system. The man's eyes glowed with insanity. He snickered, staring at the unconscious blonde's innocent face. The man's face turned to see a car's headlights coming his way. He got up and ran with the half-filled syringe, careful not to show his face.

Kendall was abandoned, left alone, unconscious on the cold concrete.

* * *

The door closed, Kendall has left to get smoothies.

"I wonder how long he's gonna take. I really want my mango smoothie!" Carlos couldn't stop thinking about it. Mangos were his favorite fruit!

"Carlos, be patient. You could've gone with him and helped him you know," Logan said, taking a look at a guilty Carlos.

"You could have too," James pointed out, sitting on the orange couch, turning the TV on.

"Yeah, yeah ..."

"_Fellow citizens of LA, please be careful on the streets at night. There has been an up in the percentage of kidnappings and murders. Drive safe, and be safe. Now for the weather report,_"

James slowly got up from his seat, glancing at his two friends. "Maybe we should call Kendall to see if he's okay,"

Logan nodded. "Oh, why didn't someone go with him? Now I'm nervous!" Logan paced back and forth. "Yes, call him. Maybe if we-" James' phone rang. He looked at the ID.

_Kendall_

James answered the phone. "Kendall, hey buddy. Need something?"

Logan and Carlos stared at James.

"All right, stay put. We'll be there soon." James hung up.

"Well? What did he say? Is he safe?" Carlos asked nervously.

"Yes, he's safe. He just locked himself out of the car," James half laughed and grabbed Mrs. Knight's car keys. "Let's go."

* * *

"Do you think our smoothies melted?" Carlos asked, trying to take his mind off of the up in percentage of murders and kidnapping.

"I don't know, 'Litos. If it is, we could always put it in the freezer," James smirked.

"FINALLY, we're here," Carlos jumped in his seat.

James turned into the lot, the headlights shining on something they hoped they would never see.

Kendall was flat on the ground with a small pool of blood surrounding his head. And a man that was near him took off.

"K-KENDALL!" James cried out. All three pushed the doors open, running towards their leader, tears welling up in all of their eyes. They surrounded Kendall's body, unable to speak words. "Kendall, b-buddy, wake up, okay? Come on Kendall, say something!" James patted Kendall's cheek, hoping he would come back to reality, but it was no use.

"I'll call 911," Logan shook out of himself. He hasn't spoken the whole car trip here.

James noticed a small gash on the back of Kendall's head. Some blood was coming out of his mouth too ... Carlos was shaking, his teeth were almost chattering. He never knew something this bad could happen to his best friend Kendall. It was going to be a fun movie night for them, hanging out, staying up late ... but now that's all cancelled because someone decided to make today the worst day of their lives. How could this have happened? Why Kendall?

"M-medical, please," Logan said to the phone. "M-my friend is on the ground, he-he's bleeding, he's unconscious, a-a-and-" Logan stuttered and wiped his eyes of the welling tears.

Carlos put his hand on Kendall's chest, tears now streaming down his cheeks. "K-Kendall," Carlos whispered to him.

Kendall's hand twitched.

James' eyes grew wide, he almost smiled. "Kendall's hand t-twitched!" he wiped his eyes. "H-he's still alive!"

Logan heard James and almost dropped his phone. "Y-yes, that's our location. Y-yes, thank you!" he hung up. "They're on they're way!" Logan ran over to James and Carlos and watched Kendall.

"He responded, his hand twitched, he's gonna be okay!" Carlos shouted.

"W-we don't know that-" Logan was cut off by the loud sirens.

Right on time. The ambulance pulled up near Kendall's body and pulled out a gurney to put him on. Several paramedics surrounded their friend. Carlos, Logan, and James backed up and made room for them. "Which one of you are coming with him?" one of the paramedics asked.

The three shared glances. Who would go with him ... Logan gave James a sad look. "You go, James ... you're the one he called on the phone,"

James' lips pressed together, giving Logan and Carlos an 'I'll see you there,' look. Before he climbed into the ambulance van, Carlos ran into his arms and shook with fear. James put his hand on Carlos' back and comforted him as best as he could. One of the paramedics called out for James to hurry. "'Litos, I have to go. Logan will take care of you while I'm gone,"

Logan put his hand on the latino's shoulder and gave James one last look. Soon enough, James hopped into the vehicle and they immediately drove off. Carlos and Logan ran to the car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. There was one thing running through Logan's mind.

_Is he still alive._

* * *

**I have given you guys a new story to hang off of! Pretty proud of this one, actually. It's been running through my head for a while now, and I'm glad I typed it down. ;) Review, please! Tell me what you think! Don't be afraid. It gives me a little boost when I read how you guys feel about this. What do you think will happen to Kendall? He was hit pretty bad in the head! A possible coma? I don't know, (yes I do) what do you think? ;)**


	2. Hello, Doctor

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! They made me smile so much, I've decided to give you another chapter. ;)**

**Chapter 2:** Hello, Doctor

Carlos and Logan arrived at the hospital, eyes red from their tears. This wasn't just a small scrape on Kendall's knee, or a small bruise on his arm ... his head was bleeding, blood was coming out from his mouth, and he wasn't waking up. This was bad. Why does life do this to you? Logan sighed, his hands shaking a little as he walked up to the counter. "W-we're here to see Kendall Knight,"

The kind desk woman nodded, writing something down on a piece of paper. "Names?" she asked, looking at the two teenagers.

"Logan and Carlos," Logan told her with a forced smile.

Carlos was supposed to be the one who likes jumping around, his excitement preventing him from being still all the time; but now he's standing quietly next to his raven-haired friend, unable to form words. Kendall was always there for him, always giving those inspirational speeches, pointing Carlos to the right paths, everything. The one that got them here, the one that had those wacky ideas. It made Carlos even sadder thinking about it. Just yesterday, Kendall was awake and talking.

The desk woman gave them both a small smile. "Room 215." she told them, continuing her work.

"Thanks," Logan simply replied, telling Carlos to follow him with a gesture of his hand. Logan couldn't stop thinking how Kendall is going too look in a hospital bed. What if he isn't himself anymore? What if he never wakes up? What then? Would they ever be the same ..? Logan knocked on Kendall's room door, receiving a 'Come in,' from what sounded like James. He opened the door, bracing himself for what he might see.

There he was. Kendall, his best friend. He was hooked up to an IV and had a hospital gown on.

James gave them a sad smile. "Hey,"

"D-did they say what was hurt? Is Kendall going to be okay?" Carlos asked James, his voice cracking with nervousness.

James released a sigh. "Not yet. The doctor will be here soon, though. All I know is he's not responding to anything. He could possibly be in a coma, but what do I know, right?" he stared down at his hands. They were clenched together and looked quite pale. "Look at me, I'm a wreck!" he nervously laughed, holding in the tears that wanted to fall. "We've known Kendall since kindergarten ... and-it just pains me to see him like this."

Logan stared at Kendall, having a flashback of the times they spent together. "We made a promise ..." Logan mumbled to himself.

"What was that, Loges?" James stared curiously at his friend.

"We ... we made a promise in fourth grade," Logan spoke up, "To always look out for each other ... and no matter how many times we fought, to always stay best friends."

They heard a knock at the door. "Come in," James shouted.

The doctor.

"Hello, I am Kendall's doctor. My name is Randy," Dr. Randy smiled. "I understand you might want to hear the reports?" they all nodded, ears wide open. "We have examined your friend and found he has a wound around the back area of his head. It was caused by a blunt instrument. It was damaged even more when he fell and hit the concrete. We have also found a small trace of LSD in his blood."

"I-is he going to be okay?" Carlos asked Dr. Randy.

"Well, we have to give him an MRI and see if he's bleeding from the inside," he explained to poor Carlos. "If we get through this, he'll be fine in no time."

"All right, thanks," James nodded.

"If you see, or hear him respond, please press that button there and I will be here," Dr. Randy said. "I'll be at the counter."

"All right," Logan replied.

The door closed and they were left alone once again. Carlos slowly walked over to Kendall's bed side. "Kendall, you ... you gotta wake up, okay? This wasn't supposed to happen," Carlos took a seat next to James.

It was all silent. No one spoke.

James imagined Kendall talking to them. Talking about hockey, talking about their memories ... James put his face in his hands. He's been holding back his emotions for a long time, trying to keep his cool for his friends' sakes. Acting like everything was going to be fine. This wasn't just nervousness, it was anger. Tears streamed down James' cheeks, landing in his palms. It was his turn to be the leader. Well, until Kendall got better that is.

Dr. Randy returned to Kendall's room. "We are going to start the MRI now. It'll be a quick thirty minutes. You may wait in his room if you please, I know you aren't leaving anytime soon until you get the results,"

"Well, we'll be waiting," Logan assured the doctor.

* * *

a full hour has past. Carlos was fast asleep in his chair, worn out from the long night. It was somewhere around 12:00AM. The doctor was nice enough to let them stay. The door was open a crack, James would look out of it just in case Kendall were to come back. It looked like James was the only one awake. He always had trouble falling asleep under stress. Logan kept yawning over and over. James could tell he wanted to rest, but he wouldn't. James tried several times to tell Logan to take a nap.

"We have the results if you would like to hear them," Dr. Randy pushed the door open.

James got up from his seat, giving a glance at Logan. "Please," he prompted.

The doctor began to explain as the nurses pushed Kendall's bed back in it's place. "From the MRI we found he has a concussion, but he'll rest it off, I'm sure." James and Logan took a deep breath. "He is still unconscious, but no worries. I'm sure he'll break through soon. Visiting hours are ending soon, so please say what you need to say." Dr. Randy exited the room.

Kendall was going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine. Soon they'll be playing dome hockey again, but ... there could be damage to him. A trace of LSD and a concussion could be fatal, but that was just Logan panicking again. Kendall did play hockey, but he hasn't gotten a concussion playing hockey before. Getting a concussion multiple times might make it worse, but that's nothing to worry about. Logan got up from his seat and knelt down to Carlos in his chair. "Carlos," Logan whispered, "Carlos, buddy, we have news."

Carlos yawned, rubbing his eyes with his hands and stretching. "Is Kendie okay?" he mumbled, still a bit tired from everything.

"He has a concussion, but he's going to rest it off and he's still unconscious, but I'm sure he'll wake up soon," Logan told tired Carlos who was now getting up from his chair.

They all surrounded Kendall's bed and said their goodbyes.

"Kendie, y-you hear that?" Carlos yawned. "You're gonna be okay," he smiled, his eyes a bit droopy.

"Kendall, just ... hang in there, okay?" James gave him a small smile, even though he couldn't see it. "We'll be here tomorrow. I'll see you 'round, buddy."

The room fell silent as the three left the hospital. Tomorrow is a new day. Another day to spend with Kendall. They walked through the parking lot to their car. No one was talking, they were all too tired.

James clenched his hands into fists. If Kendall's hurt, he has to take his place. He has to watch out for his friends and make sure everything goes fine. If they're worried, he'll say everything is fine. If they're scared, he'll comfort them with a hug. It didn't feel like the accident was the same day. It felt like it was a week ago, but it wasn't. Everything happened just now. James looked at his phone, seeing the calls he recieved. 'Call from Kendall' it read. Someone should've gone with him ... James sighed stressfully.

'_I'm such an idiot,_' he wanted to punch a wall.

Even though all he could think about was Kendall, one thing ran through James' mind. '_Who was that guy with Kendall?_'

* * *

2J was as quiet as ever. James walked straight to the couch and fell onto it face down, groaning away the tiredness that has hit him in the face. "How about ... we watch a movie-" he yawned. "To chill our nerves ..."

Carlos was up for that, watching a nice movie to get their thoughts off of Kendall. Well, the worry part of it anyway. They could never stop thinking about him. "That sounds fun!" he said in a quiet tone. He looked at Logan, who was already heading to his room to get on some comfortable PJ's. "A-are we going to watch a movie?" his smile fell into a sad frown.

James fell asleep already.

Carlos looked around for Logan and found him in his room passed out on his bed. Carlos shrugged. It was best to sleep on it than stay up all night watching a movie. Carlos got on his best PJ's and went to his room to get some sleep. He wanted to sleep, but his eyes wouldn't let him. No matter how tired he was, he couldn't fall asleep. That anxiety running through his system doesn't help with anything.

James opened the door and rubbed his eyes.

"Decided to sleep in your bed?" Carlos said, a little over a whisper.

James slowly nodded his head. And with a stretch, he jumped into his bed for the new day.

Carlos took a moment to think. "H-hey, James?"

"Hmnn?" he hummed.

"Can I sleep with you? I ... Well, I can't really sleep,"

James turned his head to face his shorter friend and smiled. "Sure, 'Litos," he half laughed and moved a bit to make room for Carlos.

Carlos pushed the blanket off of himself and ran over to James' bed, already feeling more tired than ever.

Thank goodness.

James hoped that tomorrow might be a bit better than today. Kendall might wake up from his sleep, and maybe they can celebrate afterwards. If not tomorrow, the day after that. If not the day after that, the day after that! They'll be ready. James sighed. If he doesn't get to sleep now, he won't see the light of day. He closed his eyes and a million things ran through his mind. How could he make this all better for Logan and Carlos? He was angry that he couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes tight, making sure his thoughts were cleared.

_Goodnight, Kendall._

* * *

**Hello hello hello! Sorry about the end, I kind of ... carried it on a bit. I keep pushing Mrs. Knight and Katie out of my fanfictions LOL. x( I was ALMOST at 2,000 words without the author's note, but what the heck, right? Maybe next time. Again, thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! You know me, acting like a happy 4-year-old when she gets an icecream cone when I see I have a new review. ;) I love you guys! I'll try and get the 3rd chapter posted in ... what do you guys think? Update every two days, or three days to keep the suspense? I'm thinking two days. How did you like this chapter!? Do you think Kendall's gonna wake up? MAN this author's note is long. See you guys soon! :D**


	3. And Your Are?

**Again, MANY THANKS for the reviews, faves etc. ! And Anonymous Skrtle's review made me even happier. (I read many of your stories. ;) )**

**Chapter 3:** And You Are?

The sunlight beamed straight at James' closed eyelids. He scrunched up his face and turned to the side, pulling his quilt over his face. His eyes shot open, realizing it was the next day. Throwing the covers off of himself, he quickly got up from his bed and looked around for a clean shirt to wear. He slipped on his best white tee and went downstairs. Wait ... was Carlos still in bed? He stepped back upstairs to find his shorter friend in the awkwardest position. James half laughed. "Carlitos," he called. "Today is tomorrow!"

Carlos' eyes fluttered open as he repositioned himself. "Tomorrow!" he said as he scooted off the bed, almost tripping as he ran over to James and followed behind him.

James didn't even look at the clock. Even if he had, it wouldn't change anything. No matter what time it was, anytime can be Kendall time. He spotted Logan on the orange couch, typing away at his laptop keyboard. "When should we leave to visit Kendall?" James asked Logan, who wasn't looking too easy.

"We could leave as soon as we're all showered and ready, or we could leave around lunch time and go out to eat," he replied, eyes fixated on his laptop screen.

"What're you doing on your laptop, Loges?"

Logan sighed and turned to James. "I was reading the news for those murders that happened a while ago. You know, the up in the percentage? Apparently the one who caused the killings started up again. They know nothing about him except that he is a 6' 2" tall brunette man that calls himself 'Captain.' His previous victims are mostly blonde males, ranging from 16-19-years-old,"

James' heart pounded against his chest. A preference for blonde males? Why? Maybe that was the guy who was with Kendall on the night of the accident ... It made James shiver with fear. If they hadn't gone to help Kendall, he probably would've killed him, or-or kidnap him! When Kendall is checked out of the hospital, James was for sure going to be by his side 24/7. All three of them, by his side ... until this Captain guy was caught.

"We need to protect Kendall from him!" Carlos piped in.

James grabbed an apple from the refrigerator. "He prefers blondes. That doesn't mean he won't get us, too," James made a point. "I still don't get why he prefers blondes. They aren't any different from brunettes, or red heads, or any other kind of hair color. Does it say anything about that?"

"No," Logan replied with a sigh. "All it says is he prefers blondes and that's it. Nothing about why."

"Well, at least we know who we're dealing with," James threw the apple core in the garbage. "We just need to be extra careful and not go anyplace alone."

Carlos stared at his bowl of Cocoa Krispies. He turned his head towards James with confusion. "B't isn't Kend'l all alon in the hospidl?" he asked with a mouth full of his cereal.

"Carlos, we talked about this. Chew and swallow first, and then talk," Logan said.

"He has a point though," James gestured towards Carlos. "We don't really have any idea how he looks, and he could easily change his appearance just like _that_." he finished, snapping his fingers for more effect.

"Well, we do know his description," Logan nervously smiled at James.

"Let's just get showered and visit Kendall before things get worse," James said as he ran into the upstairs shower.

"I call this shower!" Carlos shut the bathroom door.

Logan rolled his eyes. He was going to let them go first anyway. The apartment felt empty without Kendall. It was almost like there was supposed to be a third voice after James and Carlos' when they claimed the showers. Just one person. One person to make this whole apartment feel empty. All of the years Logan has spent with Kendall, he has never once thought of how life would be with one of his friends in the hospital. It was unexpected. All Logan knew is they had to find out who this guy really is, or Kendall's attacker might be planning on another meet up. Logan's hands got cold as he stared at his screen. There _was_ a reason why his attacker preferred blondes ...

'_They scream louder._'

* * *

"Hey, do you think they'll let one of us stay the night with Kendall if he wakes up today?" Carlos smiled with excitment.

"Maybe," James shrugged as he turned the car into the hospital lot. "But who is going to sleep there first?" he half laughed.

Logan whined nervously. "I hope Kendall wakes up today. That would give me some reassurance that he's going to be okay,"

"Don't worry, Loges. We all know he'll be fine if we look out for him," James forced a smile. Now let's go and check out how he's doing.

They all got out of the car and walked towards the hospital, all nervous for the new day.

Carlos still had that thought running through his head. '_Isn't Kendall alone in the hospital?_' But there were doctors that checked up on him every once in a while, right? To make sure he was all right? Carlos walked closer to James a bit, and Logan did the same for Carlos. It was almost like they were a bit closer now since the accident. They go to each other for comfort because they have no one else they really see a lot. Now that he thought of it, Logan was now sleeping alone. Kendall wasn't there anymore. Carlos tilted his head as he walked up the hospital entrance stairs. Slumber party maybe? Carlos put his hands in front of himself, almost face planting into the floor, his friends caught him, both with confused faces.

"Feeling a bit clumsy today, 'Litos?" James raised a brow.

"A bit, I guess," he replied, suddenly realizing they were at the desk.

"We're here to see Kendall Knight," James told the counter woman.

"All right, thank you," she said. "Room 215, as always."

"Thanks," James replied to the kind desk woman.

Logan's breathing got a bit uneven, but he managed to steady it. His hand pushed the door open, all walking into the room Kendall was to stay in until things got better. A day already past them in a snap. Will it be like that everyday? Logan took a seat in one of the chairs next to Kendall's bed. The last time Kendall was in a hospital bed was when he was just 9-years-old. The poor boy had food poisoning.

"I wonder if Kendall can hear us ..." Carlos stared at Kendall curiously. He could have sworn he saw his hand twitch, but it must've been his imagination because no one else saw it. Hmmm. "So Kendall, how have you been..?" he smiled at himself.

Logan half laughed.

James couldn't tell if Kendall was afraid, or happy. Whether he should comfort him or just leave him alone. James walked over to Kendall's bedside and put his hand in his own. "Just to make sure you're, uhh ... not afraid, I just want to let you know that we're here for you, Kendall. All three of us are with you every step of the way," James smiled. "The last time I held your hand was in 4th grade when you were nervous to tell Kristy Berk you liked her." James remembered it so clearly, almost like it was just yesterday. The poor boy couldn't even speak, he was so nervous. But James always knew what Kendall wanted to say. She said he was cute, but she said she loved someone else. It's always someone else ... James snapped out of it when he felt a bit of a squeeze on his hand. "K-Kendall?"

"What is it James?" Logan jumped out of his seat, Carlos following him to Kendall.

"Kendall's gripping my hand! It's gentle, but it's something!" James' eyes twinkled with happiness.

Logan pressed the button to call the doctor in to have a bit of help. With no hesitation, the doctor opened the door, asking what was wrong. "Kendall moved,"

The doctor walked closer to Kendall. "Now, Kendall, can you hear me?" the doctor asked. "I need you to clench your right fist if you can hear my voice."

Kendall's right hand slowly closed. Not tight, but enough.

"We're making progress here," the doctor nodded, looking at them all. "He's going to wake up soon, don't worry. He's responding to my voice and that's a sign he's a very lucky boy."

"W-when does he open his eyes?" Carlos eagerly asked.

The doctor sighed. "He's currently regaining his strength. Once he feels he has enough, he will wake up. It'll be very soon, because he is conscious, just not awake from sleeping. Very soon, though. I can't predict when."

James nodded. "Thanks,"

"No problem. If you have anymore questions, I'll be at the counter." he said, taking his leave.

"It's like all of my fear went away!" Carlos shouted with pure joy. "All you gotta do now, Kendall is wake up!"

"After our visit we should go out to eat as a celebration. I'm starving," James smirked.

"Of course you are," Logan eyed James. "You had an apple for breakfast."

James smiled nervously. "I didn't feel like eating anything else!"

"I'm up for going out for lunch!" Carlos chimed in.

"Then it's settled. Out to lunch for celebration!" James held his stomach. "Soon ..."

A moan behind them, along with a cough.

They whipped their heads to the other direction, all agasp of what they saw. Kendall, blinking his eyes open, looking as confused as ever. He turned his head to their direction.

James, Logan, and Carlos were speechless of how happy they were to see their best friend waking up from his unconsciousness. That is ... until they heard what he wanted to say.

"W-who are you?"

* * *

**Like the ending? Oh, you didn't? You want to kill me you say? Whoa whoa whoa there ... I was just doing my job to please you all! HAHAAa ... hah ... EHEM. Feel free to drop a review as always, I'll be checking my email 24/7. ;) Oh, and what do you think about me adding in a POV of this so called 'Captain' guy? He's creepy, no? I might explain a bit about him in the next chapter. Give you guys a bit of spice about this guy. So what did you think about this chapter? Do you think Kendall is playing an old April fools prank on his friends? HAHA ... okay, okay. Not funny. What IS funny though is, my mom cut her PJ's long sleeves off, (sewing her PJs to actually look like it had short sleeves,) and gave the cut part of them to me! And now I have some pretty awesome arm warmers. ;) See you guys in the next chapter! Sleep well ... MUAHAHAAA ... COUGH COUGH SPUTTER WHEEZE.**


	4. Aye Aye!

**Sorry for the long hiatus, guys! I'm always making excuses when I shouldn't, and honestly, I realized that I don't include Kendall's mom and sister in my stories ... AHH! Thank you all for supporting me, and giving me that feedback I always love. (And I genuinely don't know why I keep writing these creepy fanfictions ...) BTW, it's always with Kendall! Hmmm ... (By the way, this was supposed to be published WAAAY earlier! I had some kind of stomach virus so I couldn't type, but I'm better now!)**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Aye aye!

Captain disliked everything in his way. His childhood was a waste of time, and his own brothers were so aggravating. Isn't that how everyone feels, though? No family is complete without a bit of sibling rivalry, right? He never felt connected to his two brothers. He barely knew them well. Captain always liked the idea of being the puppet master in his little world. As a child, he was mostly 'confused' as his parents would put it. He was interested in Barbie at the age of 10. His parents thought it was the first stage of being gay, but they were partly wrong. Captain liked both sexes the same, but he prefered males a bit more than females.

At the age of 18, he took on the role of being 'Captain', the next criminal to enter the world. His mother had always disapproved of his wishes, and he hated her for that. His life was unfair, and his whole family was in the way ... by his 21st Birthday, his brothers started giving him too much hell. He couldn't stand it. A short while after getting kicked around and punched in the face just for being born, he took a kitchen knife, and stabbed his older brother Daniel. Aaron stood there with terror shaking his body, watching his younger brother gasp out his last breath. Of course, Captain did it out of defending himself ... but something felt ... good about it. He took someone's life. There's no further future for that soul. He's gone.

He stared at Aaron with a malicious expression casted on his face. Throwing the knife to the ground, he took off without another word. He commited a murder to his own brother. His mother and father would never forgive him for that. So what if his parents wouldn't love him anymore? He's 21-years-old. He should have been moved out of the house long before. Even though he knows nothing of himself anymore, he still knows one thing ... his hunt for young blondes has begun, and there's no stopping him from all of the pleasure he will feel after every victim ...

After his second murder, Captain made the news. He was reported to be the blonde snatcher. About 2 years later, one of his victims survived his kidnapping and explained small details about Captain. A few days after, the victim was murdered in his own home for giving out information to the police. He is known to play with the blondes like Ken dolls, or Barbies. Perfect, blonde little dolls. After they break, or have no more use to him, he kills them off. He is known to have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and other anxiety disorders.

The Captain is sailing, Kendall ... and he's out to play with you.

* * *

Kendall was beyond confused at this point. His head hurt, he had three strangers in his room, and-why was he in a hospital room? He couldn't seem to recall anything from before he woke up. It felt like something was was trying to tell him something, but he had no brain power to remember it. He had an after taste of medicine, and a huge headache. He also felt a bit nervous at this point. Something seemed off, but he ignored it. "W-why am I here?" he coughed. What has he done wrong? It almost looked like he had upset the three strangers.

"I'm James, this short one is Carlos, and that's Logan. We've been your friends since kindergarten. You're in the hospital because ... well, because you were in an accident," James calmly explained, "do you remember anything?"

A nurse knocked at the door, carrying a platter of some food for Kendall. "Don't mind me, please continue!" she smiled.

Kendall glanced at the nurse and zoned out at his blankets. "Not ... really," he squinted his eyes, "I only remember a car, but that's about it. My head also hurts to remember things ... c-can I please rest a bit?" Kendall asked, taking little bites at his breakfast.

His three friends nodded and gave sympathetic looks. On their way out, Carlos waved his best friend a goodbye, and smiled at him. They all hoped this amnesia wouldn't last long, or they were going to have a hard time at work. Kendall couldn't even remember his favorite song. After Kendall had finished a small amout of food, he pushed the slide out table to the side and shimmied down into his blankets, turning onto his side. He had three friends, but what about his parents? Did he have a mother? Did he have a father? What about siblings? He didn't understand why he might've been in a car accident. Can't people just drive safe? He couldn't remember anything besides a car involved into the situation, but was it truly a car accident, or is he creating false memories? Many questions ran through his mind, but he couldn't answer them right now. Instead, he closed his eyes, and hoped for the best.

The only problem was he couldn't fall asleep. He had a headache and it hurt to lie down. His stomach had also felt a bit vile. He groaned as the feeling got more and more unpleasent, at this point he was confused. Knowing what was probably bound to happen, he pressed the help button on the small remote next to his bed. A nurse came in and asked him what was wrong, but he could only reply by expelling his insides into the pink container by his bedside.

The nurse helped him to sit up and with her gloves, she took the dirty container to wash it. "Have you had anything before this happened?" she asked.

Kendall blinked his eyes, still shocked as to what just happened. "M-my breakfast that came earlier," he shivered.

The nurse put the now empty container back beside him and removed her gloves. "Your body must still be adjusting. You don't feel you now, so you're body is trying to fix it. It'll be fine, though. It's all over," she smiled. "Call if you need anything."

Watching the door close, he now felt afraid, but calmed. At least it's over ... well, that's what he had hoped.

Knocking, and a voice at the other end of his door.

"Come in," he quietly said.

A tall brunette man entered the room with a sympathetic expression, a hand covering his mouth with shock. "Kendall, son ... are you okay? I've been worried sick about you. I heard what happened," he said, unable to grasp at what was happening. This man had casual clothes on. His hair was cut into a hairstyle similar to Kendall's and he had bright blue eyes.

The man who seems like Kendall's father holds his hand and looks into his eyes. "Kendall, I know you're partly injured, but you need to listen to me, okay?" his possible father said, sighing. Kendall nodded. "These doctors, these ... people, they're all liars. They're hurting you, and I need to save you." he explained.

Kendall didn't know whether to believe him or not. Was he the one who was lying? He didn't even know he had a father. Everything was going too fast so suddenly, his head was spinning. He couldn't think straight. But who better to believe other than your own father ... right? He nodded, too confused to realize what he was doing. He could see the happiness in his father's eyes, and that's all he cared about. He was handed his clothes to switch to.

"You know, you used to come to me all the time asking me to help you put on your clothes ..." he half laughed.

"I-I did?" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows as he tried getting up from his bed. His vision got blurry, but it adjusted soon after.

"Yeah, those were good ... times," he smirked and looked at Kendall, realizing he put the shirt on backwards. "You put the shirt on backwards." He stated. The poor boy couldn't tell left from right. "Here, let me help you-" Kendall's father pulled Kendall's shirt off and flipped it around. The sight of Kendall's bare body was ... invigorating to him. He put Kendall's shirt on the correct way and ruffled his hair as a father would.

"So ... how are we going to get out?" Kendall started having second thoughts about all of this, but since he wasn't that okay in the head, he decided to go with his father. He looked ... sort of like a relative, so he must be. Out of all honesty, nothing seemed real.

"Through the window. This hospital doesn't have much in the back, so it'll be an easy getaway," he opened the window and helped Kendall. "We're just on the second floor." he said, stepping down onto the short roof with him.

Kendall groaned as his head pounded with a headache. He held his head, trying to subside the pain, but nothing could help. His father was talking him through it, telling him to climb down a short way and into his car. Kendall managed to climb down, but as soon as he got to the ground, he lost balance and fell unconscious.

The man picked Kendall up, seating him into his car. "Oh, Kendall. How are you so gullible? You'll trust anyone, won't you?" as the brunette man sat in the driver seat, he put a baseball cap on Kendall's head to a tilt, and put a pair of sunglasses on himself, whistling 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

* * *

**Hi again! Okay, so ... the ending was kind of rough, and I might fail you guys again with a chapter after this one, but believe me, I will try my best to update! Soooo? How did you like this chapter? Did I do good? WHO IS THAT MAN!? IS TIME AN ILLUSION? :{O Sorry, I got excited! A review lets me know you like it! Love you all! B) (Plus, I'm not sure I got everything right about the hospital info, but I hope I did well!)**

**Toot sweet, xLazy-Brunette**


	5. Ordinary

**Thank you all for your reviews! I'm so happy you enjoy my story. Also, shout out to anonymous skrtle, and winterschild11! You both are my favorite authors, and I was so awestruck when you both followed my story. And to everyone else as well! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Ordinary

"Do you think Kendall got his memory back yet? I hope he remembers!" Carlos shouted.

"I hope so too!" Logan smirked at Carlos' kiddie expression. For some reason Carlos always looked like the child of the group, but it was untrue. They were basically all the same age, just a few months apart. In a way, though ... he was. He was easily excited over the littlest of things, and he loved corndogs. Right now, it was a good feeling. Nothing was that much wrong with Kendall except for the fact that he was almost kidnapped by the world's creepiest pedophile. He's just glad he was in the safety of the hospital.

James didn't really say anything the whole car trip to the hospital. In his gut, he could feel something was wrong. When a criminal strikes, they usually don't let their 'prey' get away. Of course he didn't want to worry Logan and Carlos about that natural thought of his, because it was just his anxiety taking over. The second day is always like that, right? As he turned into the parking spot, he saw a few police cars near the entrance. His heart dropped with fear. "I wonder what's ... wrong at the hospital," he could barely get out a word.

Carlos' kiddie attitude that Logan loved so much switched to a confused puppy.

They all hurriedly ran into the hospital, asking the nearby officers the questions that they had swarming their thoughts. James got one of the officers' attention. The man looked quite serious for the situation. "Excuse me, what happened here?" James asked, observing the hospital.

The officer turned toward James and looked him over. "Please go about your business, sir. We don't need anyone else panicking," the officer nodded, and continued working.

"P-please, sir. Our friend is a patient here! P-please..?" Carlos sighed with worry, and gave the officer his sad puppy eyes. He didn't fake it, though. He was honestly scared.

The policeman sighed, and began to explain, "are you three aware of the serial killer by the name of 'Captain'?" the three boys nodded eagerly. "He has kidnapped his next victim. The patients name was written as Knight, Kendall."

James, Logan, and little Carlos froze, white as sheets. None of them had enough bravery to speak. "Wh-when did this happen?" Logan managed to get out.

"Around 11:00AM of yesterday morning," he replied. "Do any of you have any information that might lead us to the perpetrator?"

"All we know is Kendall was his target just before he was admitted to the hospital. Other than that, we have no idea ..." James took a deep breath. The other thing James knew was: he had to find Kendall, and he had to find him fast. He was worried of so many things. What if Kendall got his memory back while he was with the perpetrator? What would he do? Or, what if he took advantage of Kendall's amnesia ... James shivered at the thought of it. He wasn't going to let his best friend die, nor was he going to let him get hurt. No matter how hard he will have to push himself, he was going to do ANYTHING to get Kendall back. "Please find him soon ..." he nodded at the police officer, and left, his two friends trailing behind.

"So what now?" Carlos sighed.

Logan sidewalked next to Carlos and wrapped his arm around him. "Live life, 'Litos," he shrugged. "What else can we do? Everyday, we can check up on the situation with the police, but that's about it ... we can't do anything else." Logan hated not being able to do anything else. He wanted to say, 'yeah! It'll be okay, Carlos! We can track the serial killer and everything will be fine!' but he couldn't. They can't track him, and nothing is EVER fine. Logan was supposed to be the smart one in the group ... everytime Kendall couldn't think of anything, he could randomly come up with a brilliant idea and solve the whole problem. He mentally punched himself for not doing that.

The only thing going through all of their heads right now was, 'Kendall, please be all right ...'

* * *

Kendall woke up to cool air blowing on his face, something just barely covering his eyes. "mmnhn ..." he moaned, touching his head to feel what was on it. A cap. He blinked his eyes, trying to focus on what was in front of him. "W-what ... happened?" he rubbed his eyes, a bit of pain still aching in his stomach.

"You fainted. You must be dehydrated," Captain said, handing a water bottle to a weak Kendall.

Kendall quickly drank the whole bottle and sat upright in his seat, reaching for his seatbelt and locking it in place. Even with amnesia, he still remembers safety precautions. "So ... c-can you tell me more about the past? What was I like? Where's ... mom?" he zoned out on that last part.

"Well Kendie, you were quite the trouble maker, but I loved you for that. Always a daredevil when it came to climbing trees ... good times. You also loved me telling you bedtime stories," he created false information, "Your mom, well ... she was in a car accident when you were just a toddler."

Kendall sighed, having the sudden feeling of sadness dwelling inside of him. "Did-did you have any nicknames for me when I was a kid?"

Captain could think of a thousand names, the most pleasurable feeling deep inside his gut. "My little blondie. But mostly I would call you small pint," he laughed quietly. "We're almost there, small pint."

Kendall smirked. He couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something, or leaving something behind ... It must be his imagination, though. Since he was with his own father. But everything was still confusing. His brain wasn't working right. He couldn't make quick decisions, math equations, even remember someone's Birthday! "Dad," he said honestly, "how old am I?"

His false father half laughed. "17. Did you not remember?"

Kendall sighed, built up frustration dwelling inside. "I, no, I didn't. I'm really angry that I can't remember my own age, you know? I can never think straight anymore ... I feel like I'm not remembering something important, or-or something's wrong ..."

Captain had a look of concern written on his face. "Son, you're safe here. I promise you, nothing is wrong. The government just has some secrets out there, and ... you would've been a test subject if it weren't for me. I love you, Kendall. Please don't be worried." he tried to reassure Kendall as much as possible. "We're here." he said, pulling into his driveway.

"O-oh! I can't wait to see the old house!" he fiddled with his shirt with a smile on his face.

Walking into the house, Kendall could smell a bit of rental house. It didn't seem familiar to him, but it might just be his amnesia. "It took quite a long time to get here ... how long was it?"

"It took almost 6 hours. Of course you were asleep for most of the time," he half laughed. "Want to see your room?"

"Is it my old room..?"

Captain shook his head. "Sadly, no. It's only a guest room. But I'm sure you'll feel at home,"

Kendall took a quick look at the room. And his dad was right. He did feel safe. "I-I think I want to get my ... night clothes on," Kendall gave him an unsure smile.

"Need any help? There's nothing that I haven't seen before," he smirked. In a way, he was right ... there isn't any place he hasn't seen ...

"I might, I still feel a bit lightheaded from before. Kendall was happy he had proper help around him.

Captain mentally licked his lips. "I have some extra 'night clothes' right in these drawers. Just your size, too!" he took out a pair of PJ's that had a shirt with 'CALIFORNIA' on the front, and blue sleeves. The pants were your average blue PJ shorts with pockets on the sides. "First your shirt ..." he lifted up Kendall's shirt, observing his defenseless body, then his pants, which showed even more.

Afterwards, Kendall was all clothed up with comfortable loose pajamas. He felt so relieved and so tired. And also partly hungry. His stomach growled as he put his hand over it. "I haven't had any food except breakfast ... which I kind of ... got rid of when I puked," Kendall pushed his lower lip out slightly, looking innocently at his father.

"Get comfortable in bed, I'll fetch you some food and water," he smiled.

Kendall jumped into his bed as any 6-year-old would, fluffing up his pillow, and pulling his sheets and blankets up, he felt an odd sensation in his chest ... He felt alone and weak. He knew he had amnesia, but he could've sworn there was a big yellow slide in the house, or-or maybe an orange couch. This house looked dull, almost like an elderly home ... his dad didn't explain much about it when they got there. All he said was this room wasn't Kendall's old one.

The door opened, Captain had brought a corndog and some water. He put it by Kendall's night table and ruffled his hair. "If you want to take a nap, you can if you want," he suggested.

Kendall shrugged as he took a few bites of his cornddog, along with his drink of water. "I just ... I just don't feel right-right ... now. It's almost like my body is somehow trying to grasp onto reality, but it's leaving me in the dark as a dream," he sighed. "Did I ever have any ... friends growing up?"

"Wh-yes! Many! But after we moved that one year, you were having trouble making new ones," his false father looked at him with some sympathy. "I can't imagine enough how tough that was for you."

Kendall remembered those three guys at his hospital room-Kanes ... uhh ... Rogan, and ... Mario..? "I saw a few guys in my hospital room earlier today ... they said they were my friends since kindergarten. Could it be possible they were some of my old friends?"

Captain shifted his position, giving an unsure nod at his beloved blonde. "It could be possible," suddenly he came up with a great idea to make things seem more normal to Kendall. It could be risky, though. "Hey, what's say you and me go out for a walk? Well, after you take your nap and regain your strength, huh?"

Kendall smiled, eager to get some rest and go. "Yeah! That sounds awesome!" he exclaimed as he put the corndog stick back on his plate, and finished his water. "I'm actually feeling a bit ... tired now. M-more than before, actuall-" he yawned, rubbing his eyes. "-y ... see you wh'n I w'ke up ..." he scooted down into his blankets.

"G'night, my precious little blondie ..." he smirked, giving Kendall the sloppiest kiss on the forehead. Leaving his room, he whispered 'Just like honey,' and just barely shut the door. Repeating it again after he was gone. This was going to be great.

* * *

Kendall moaned himself awake, sitting up to check what time it was, he was surprised that it was 12:00PM. He slept the whole night last night, and it was only about 6 o'clock! He's never felt as tired as last night before ... and his body felt really strange. He was startled when his false father came barging in without knocking. He gave him a bright smile, and went to his bedside with some clothes and a hoodie. Kendall got out of bed, fixing his wild bedhead and started to remove his clothes. For some reason, his dad would just stand there. Watching him. He would never question it, because he partly understood why. He's probably there in case Kendall passes out again, or loses his balance. What a nice father.

As he was getting dressed, Kendall hadn't realize what he had done back at the hospital. This has been going through his head for quite a while now, but he'd never thought once to talk about it. After dressing himself in some decent clothes and his hoodie, his father gestured towards the door, handing him a bagel slice with cream cheese spread on it. Pulling his hood up, it hid his face perfectly. Both of them were quite silent for most of the walk. It all seemed a bit awkward at first, but Kendall started to realize how good life was. The birds were tweeting, and the cold wind brushed against his jacket's sleeves, some cold air managing to get through the small openings.

A girl seemed to be staring at him with a confused expression, almost like she'd seen him before. Her hands were in her jacket's pockets, her head tilted forward to see him better. She looked around his age, her features were unfamiliar. Kendall was a bit startled at that, so he walked close to his protector. Luckily, his hoodie was pulled forward enough so you couldn't see his eyes, but that didn't stop that girl from bumping into him purposely. "Have I seen you before?" she asked, eyes twinkling with eagerness.

"I don't think so, I'm just an ... ordinary teenager," he replied with a shrug, sorry to burst her bubble.

The girl apologised, and pushed his hoodie back out of his face. "I DO know you! You're from that one boy band!" she shouted with excitment.

Kendall stood there, exposed to this young girl's sight of him. He suddenly felt a bit lightheaded. "I think you have me confused with someone else," he laughed nervously, "please, I'm not in any boy band. I promise you." he gave his most sincere look and carried on walking.

She walked right in front of his path, and began to explain how lucky she was to meet him.

Captain had a look of anger and annoyance. "He said he isn't from any boy band, will you KINDLY get out of our way?" he held in his anger.

"Are you his new bodyguard? How about the other three members? James-"

Captain grew as angry as ever and walked right in her face, and began huffing out, "If you don't get out of BOTH of our faces, we will call the police, and don't think we won't. We both have had a long day, and believe me, if you annoy any of us ONE more time, I will drag your face across the nearest CONCRETE PAVEMENT," said Captain, still huffing out his anger at her. He glanced at the street they were on and scared her off. She looked like she was welling up with tears. What a cry baby. Captain sighed with relief, beckoning a worried Kendall to follow him again.

Kendall was startled. Could it be possible his father has anger issues, or is he just overly protective of his son? He shook it all off and continued walking. He also began to wonder what she meant by boyband. What band member could he possibley look like? Other three? He stopped in place. James. When she began to list off the other members, James was one of them. He remembers their names now. James, Logan, and Carlos. Those three people have been following him around lately ...

"Small pint, what's wrong?" Captain looked over his shoulder.

"N-nothing."

* * *

**A cliffhanger of all cliffhangers. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I gave you guys another chapter, and it's over 2k words! YAYYYy. I swear I'll try to update soon. I have a feeling I will more often. OH, and do you guys want me to just update this for now, or continue any other stories, or make new ones? I'd love to hear some feedback on this! When do you think Kendall is going to get his memory back? Captain is creepy, isn't he? When would you want me to update this? Please review! :)**

**Toot sweet, xLazy-Brunette**


End file.
